


Resolving misunderstandings in a hot way

by HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Insecure Jiang Cheng, Light Bandage, Love, M/M, Smut, Using the Lan forehead tape the wrong way, jealous lan xichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS/pseuds/HeMoLanWeiLJHXLS
Summary: Jiang Cheng is unsure when he sees Lan XiChen with Meng Yao. Then he goes out to drink with Nie HuaiSang. And Lan XiChen is jealous when he sees how a Nie HuaiSang clings to his lover while drinking.Then after the misunderstandings are resolved, Lan XiChen decides to give Jiang Cheng a small punishment."Before he could protest, his back was already against the bed, and a heavy body was already on his, trapping him.- Lan XiChen!He scolded. But instead of saying anything, the elder just took both hands of Jiang Cheng and put them on top of his head. Jiang Cheng tried to break free, but it was useless. After all, everyone knew about the monstrous strength of the Lan.- You...But he was unable to complete his sentence. And he opened his eyes wide when he found out why.Lan XiChen had used the silence spell on him! How dare he.- Quiet, WanYin.Lan XiChen said softly. A smile playing on your lips. Jiang Cheng grimaced, continuing to squirm. Refusing to give up.- Now be a good boy and receive your punishment without complaining. "
Relationships: Jiang WanYin/ Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen/ Lan Huan
Kudos: 66





	Resolving misunderstandings in a hot way

**Author's Note:**

> It is not the first fanfic that I write of the universe of Mo Dao Zu Shi, but it is the first that I post of the XiCheng couple. I was trying to write something about them for a while, and that's what came out. There is also a small (really small) NieYao moment. I hope you like it. I tried my best. Even though I'm not very good at smut yet, I couldn't help trying.  
> P.S:English is not my native language. Sorry for any mistake.

Jiang Cheng P.O.V  
Jiang Cheng, leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, walked the halls of the Carp Tower, a bored expression on his face. People passing him could practically feel a murderous aura around him. When he passed by some of the LanlingJin Sect servants and disciples, they wondered what would have happened to make Sect Leader YunmengJiang so stressed at this early in the morning. But of course, none of them had the courage to ask. They just greeted him politely and went back to their duties.  
But the truth was, the servants were right. Jiang Cheng was more stressed than usual and the culprit was his mate.  
Lan XiChen  
He had seen Lan XiChen earlier today talking to Jin GuangYao. And the two seemed very close. Jiang Cheng knows that Jin GuangYao is engaged to Sect leader Nie, but that didn't stop him from being ... upset.  
He knew that the two had been close friends since they were young. But that was exactly why he felt insecure. The two were so close that for a long time in the past there were rumors that they were more than friends. And for a while, Jiang Cheng believed the rumors. After all, he always saw the two together, and even though he didn't want to admit it, they looked good together.  
When he started going out with Lan XiChen, he had stated that there was never anything between Jin GuangYao and him. That they were always just friends, and that it was just rumors. And he believed him. And shortly afterwards he also learned that Jin GuangYao had become engaged to Nie MingJue. It made him more relaxed.  
But today, seeing the two together, how happy they seemed to be talking, and how well they looked together, Jiang Cheng can't help feeling insecure and ... jealous.  
The truth was, he had always been insecure. And when Lan XiChen showed interest in him, he had to think long before accepting to be courted by him. For he knew that Lan XiChen was not only the future leader of the Lan Clan, but was also first in the ranking of the most beautiful and strongest cultivators of this generation.  
He knew it didn't suit Lan XiChen. While the leader of Clan Lan was polite, patient, kind, safe, sincere and mature, Jiang Cheng could ramble all day about ZeWu-Jun's qualities. He was the opposite. He was aggressive, moody, impatient, insecure and dishonest. Certainly for everyone, someone like Jin GuangYao matched Lan XiChen's personality more.  
Jiang Cheng stopped walking. Jin GuangYao was definitely a better choice for ZeWu-Jun. Her heart seemed to ache inside her chest at the thought. He was not good enough for Lan XiChen. He would never be ... Stop! Stop thinking about those things. His mind scolded him. That's just your insecurities talking. Don't get carried away.  
Yes. He couldn't get carried away by those thoughts. Lan XiChen and he were together. They liked each other. That was what Jiang Cheng should be thinking about.  
He started walking again, was about to turn down the hall when someone crashed into him. And if it weren't for your reflexes, the two of you would have gone to the floor.  
\- Who the hell ...  
\- Brother Jiang!  
A familiar voice greeted him  
\- Nie HuaiSang?  
He asked, as soon as the person walked away and faced him, now letting him see his figure completely.  
\- Yes  
Jiang Cheng frowned  
\- You shouldn't be running down the halls. What if it wasn't me you bumped into? You could have hurt yourself and hurt someone else.  
Jiang Cheng scolded him  
\- I'm sorry, Brother Jiang. It was not my intention. I was just running.  
Jiang WanYin frowned  
\- Running away? From who?  
He could practically see the fear coming out of Nie HuaiSang in waves.  
\- My brother  
The smaller boy admitted. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. Of course. Who else would it be?  
\- And why are you running from him? What did you do this time?  
\- I found out that I lied about hurting my hand.  
\- And why did you lie that you hurt your hand?  
Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
\- Because I didn't want to train  
Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes again. Seriously, sometimes Nie HuaiSang resembles Wei WuXian so much. Lying to escape your duties.  
\- And why didn't you want to train? You know it is necessary if you want to improve your cultivation.  
Scolded Jiang Cheng  
\- But the brother is very strict!  
Nie HuaiSang exclaimed  
\- The brother wants to make me train almost until my spiritual energy runs out! If it weren't for the older brothers, I would be dead already!  
Jiang Cheng grimaced when he heard HuaiSang say 'older brothers', as he knew it was Lan XiChen and Jin GuangYao.  
\- Well, your brother just the best for you. You should start listening to him instead of continuing to give him trouble.  
Jiang Cheng chided, making Nie HuaiSang choose.  
\- Okay, okay. I will try to hear more from the brother. I know he is only strict so why do you care about me.  
\- Well ... Now I'm going.  
He started to walk away from Nie HuaiSang, but the other followed.  
\- Where are you going, Brother Jiang?  
\- I do not know. I thought of taking a walk outside the Carp Tower.  
Clearing his head a little so he wouldn't be thinking about unnecessary things was what he was really going to do.  
\- I can go with you?  
Jiang Cheng looked at him, skeptical  
\- Weren't you going to start listening to your brother anymore? I thought he wanted you to train.  
Nie HuaiSang frantically nodded.  
\- I'll go I'll go. But tomorrow.  
\- Because tomorrow?  
\- Because today the brother is very angry, and would probably kill me before I could say he would train.  
Jiang Cheng had to agree. Knowing stories about ChiFeng-Zun's violent mood when he was angry, it was really smart of Nie HuaiSang to wait until his brother calmed down before going to talk to him.  
\- So can I go with you?  
Nie HuaiSang asked again, his face full of hope. Jiang Cheng shrugged.  
\- If you want...  
\- Then I go. It will be great to go out for a while. I'm tired of the monotonous weather here. Everyone is so serious.  
Jiang Cheng sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to let Nie HuaiSang go with him.  
\- I'm sure that if Brother Wei were here, he would have already managed to liven things up a little.  
He could not disagree with that.  
***** ******* *******  
\- Watch out!  
Jiang Cheng warned, just before Nie HuaiSang tripped over a rock and almost fell to the ground, if he hadn't held him.  
\- Shit  
Nie HuaiSang had overdone the drink, okay, maybe he too. But he was used to drinking, so it was very difficult for him to get drunk. But the story was already different with Nie HuaiSang. He could hardly stand on his own.  
\- My fan? Where's my fan?  
He asked, as he began to calm down and frantically search the fan for his sleeves. Jiang Cheng blew out a breath. It was the sixth or seventh time that he was looking for his fan, when it was in his hand all the time.  
\- In your hand  
Jiang Cheng replied. Nie HuaiSang looked first at his left, empty hand, and then at his right, where his fan was.  
\- It is true! It's in my hand. Thank you for showing me, Brother Jiang.  
He went to bow to say thanks, but almost fell forward again. This time Jiang Cheng didn't have time to pick it up, so the other boy went straight to the floor. Jiang Cheng sighed when the other cried out and started to complain that he was hurt.  
Once again he chided himself for agreeing to drink with Nie HuaiSang.  
****  
\- My leg hurts!  
Nie HuaiSang exclaimed for the thousandth time, making Jiang Cheng let out an angry snort. He had scraped his knee when he fell, and kept complaining all the way, saying it hurt him so much to walk. So Jiang Cheng put his arm around Nie HuaiSang's waist, and then took his right arm and put it on his shoulders, helping the boy to walk so that he wouldn't put so much pressure on his leg and be complaining of pain.  
Not that it worked very well, as he continued to complain.  
But now, after what seemed like hours, as they had to walk back to the LanlingJin Sect, as Nie HuaiSang was too drunk to mount his sword and Jiang Cheng didn’t think it would be very safe to carry him in these conditions, they had finally arrived . They went up Lanling's big ladder, and several times Jiang Cheng had to resist the urge to release HuaiSang and let the boy roll down the ladder.  
But once he reached the top, Jiang Cheng was in for a big surprise.  
Standing at the entrance to the Jin Sect were Nie MingJue, Jin GuangYao and ... Lan XiChen.  
Fuck  
It seems that tonight was about to get even better, Jiang Cheng thought sarcastically as they watched the three men approach, and none seemed happy.  
****  
Lan XiChen P.O.V  
Lan XiChen watched Jiang Cheng climb the steps of the LanlingJin Sect with a practically passed out Nie HuaiSang on his shoulders. He couldn't help the small wave of discomfort that hit him seeing his mate so close to another man. Even though it was Nie HuaiSang, he knew he was nothing more than a friend of Jiang Cheng.  
He looked to the side, seeing that Nie MingJue did not seem happy to see his brother's drunken state, and Meng Yao was trying to calm the fiancé. He gave a small smile when he saw the two best friends together. For years he knew that they both had mutual feelings, but neither seemed to want to take the initiative to state his feelings.  
So Lan XiChen had given a little push and talked to Meng Yao, who he knew was the less stubborn of the two. Shortly afterwards he had received the news that the two were engaged. He couldn't be happier for his friends. He knew the two were complete. Nie MingJue with her rough and rough way. And Meng Yao with his polite and kind way.  
He looked at Jiang Cheng, thinking that the two were also complete, even though he knew Jiang Cheng didn't think so. But one day he would still show his mate that it was the differences that made them so perfect for each other.  
As if feeling eyes on himself, Jiang Cheng lifted his head, and his eyes automatically connected with Lan XiChen's. He saw how the young man's body tensed. Nie HuaiSang chose that moment to wake up.  
\- Brother Jiang ... I like you very much. You're kind of grumpy, but it's cool.  
He murmured, in his drunken state. It was difficult to understand his words, but it was Lan XiChen's turn to be tense.  
\- Shut up  
Jiang Cheng ordered the other boy, watching as the three men started to approach them.  
\- But why?  
Nie HuaiSang whined  
\- I'm just saying that I like Brother Jiang.  
Nie HuaiSang hugged Jiang Cheng, making the larger cultivator tense. Lan XiChen shouldn't take it seriously, as he knew that the other was drunk, but even so, he can't help but be uncomfortable seeing another man hugging his cultivation partner saying he liked him.  
\- Nie HuaiSang!  
His brother shouted, his angry voice resounding throughout the area. As soon as Nie HuaiSang saw his brother approaching him like an angry bull, he let out a small cry and hid behind Jiang Cheng.  
\- Where were you, you brat?  
Despite the rude way, Lan XiChen knew that Nie MingJue was worried about his brother, as he had been out all day and had only returned at night, and was drunk. Nie MingJue was not the loving type, but he knew he cared for his younger brother. And the only way he knew how to demonstrate that, was by wanting his brother to become a man strong enough to protect himself.  
Nie HuaiSang did not respond, remaining hidden behind Jiang Cheng. He took sides, taking the lead and greeting Nie MingJue.  
\- Nie Sect Leader  
Even disgruntled, Nie MingJue returned the compliment.  
\- Sect Leader Jiang  
He said through his teeth. Seeing that his companion was very angry, Meng Yao took over, stopping in front of him and addressing Jiang Cheng.  
\- Sect Leader Jiang  
He bowed. Jiang Cheng hesitated for a second, before greeting him back.  
\- Jin-gongzi  
\- Could you tell us where you and HuaiSang were?  
He asked politely  
\- We ... went for a walk around town. And we ended up getting excited and going overboard a bit.  
He took a small look over his shoulder at HuaiSang, who was just looking at the whole scene over the shoulder of the man in front of him. Lan XiChen tried not to be bothered to see him so close to Jiang Cheng. He knew there was no malice in his intentions.  
\- You ... you brat. How dare you give so much work to Sect Leader Jiang?  
His brother asked taking a step towards him, making Nie HuaiSang hide further behind Jiang Cheng.  
\- You have no face? How dare you do that and shame our Clan?  
\- I don't know ... I didn't mean it, brother.  
Nie HuaiSang said quietly. Jiang Cheng spoke again, drawing attention to himself.  
\- Nie Sect Leader  
He called, making all eyes turn to him.  
\- It wasn't HuaiSang's fault. I wanted to drink, and he wanted to accompany me.  
He explained  
\- But apparently I have more tolerance than him, and he ended up getting drunk.  
Nie MingJue did not seem satisfied, even after Jiang Cheng's explanation.  
\- Even so, a man must know his limits. He shouldn't ...  
Meng Yao gently held the groom's arm, drawing his attention. They looked at each other for a long second, as if having a silent conversation through the look, then Nie MingJue snorted and took a step back. Lan XiChen was still surprised to see how Meng Yao had the power to calm Nie MingJue with just one touch.  
\- HuaiSang?  
Meng Yao called out, making him look over Jiang Cheng's shoulders.  
\- Come here  
He asked. HuaiSang denied, looking away from his brother.  
\- No ... I ... I prefer to stay here.  
\- Your...  
Nie MingJue started, but Meng Yao squeezed his arm, making the man shut up.  
\- All right, A-Sang. Your brother will not hurt you.  
Meng Yao assured  
\- You can approach  
HuaiSang came out from behind Jiang Cheng, but did not move away. Meng Yao smiled.  
\- I will not let your brother fight with you.  
Knowing he could trust Meng Yao, Nie HuaiSang hesitantly approached the two men. He stood by Meng Yao, using his brother-in-law as a shield in case his brother decided to do something.  
\- Now A-Sang, thank Sect leader Jiang for helping him get here. And apologize for your inconvenience.  
Meng Yao scolded him gently, almost like a mother. Nie HuaiSang turned to Jiang Cheng and bowed.  
\- Thanks for the help, Brother Jiang. And I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I caused you.  
\- It's all right. Thank you for keeping me company.  
Jiang Cheng gave a small smile, making Lan XiChen's heart leap into his chest. It was so rare to see WanYin smile, even at him.  
Nie HuaiSang smiled, taking something from his sleeve and offered it to Jiang Cheng.  
\- Here, a sign of my thanks  
It was then that Lan XiChen saw that Nie HuaiSang was offering it to Jiang Cheng.  
A fan  
\- I can not accept  
Jiang Cheng denied  
\- You seem to have a lot of affection for that fan  
\- It's all right  
Nie HuaiSang guaranteed  
\- I have others  
Then he completed  
\- It's okay to give if it goes to Brother Jiang  
Jiang Cheng hesitated, before taking a step towards him and taking the offered fan.  
\- Thanks  
For some reason, seeing the little interaction between Jiang Cheng and Nie HuaiSang, made Lan XiChen feel something unpleasant. He didn't want HuaiSang to show such interest in Jiang Cheng. And I didn't want Jiang Cheng to look so friendly to the other boy.  
\- It's all right  
Meng Yao said, drawing attention  
\- We will retire now. I'm sure HuaiSang is tired and needs to rest.  
\- Yes  
HuaiSang agreed  
\- Especially since tomorrow he will have a long day of training.  
Nie HuaiSang let out a small groan at his brother's words.  
\- Brother?  
He whined  
\- It will be your punishment  
The youngest let out a small groan, making Meng Yao laugh.  
\- With your license, we will retire. Good evening everyone.  
The three greeted them before leaving. They could hear Nie HuaiSang complaining all the way, asking his brother to have mercy on him tomorrow. Then they were out of sight.  
Leaving Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng alone.  
****  
P.O.V. Jiang Cheng  
The atmosphere was suddenly tense. For some reason, Jiang Cheng was not yet ready to face Lan XiChen. He was slightly intoxicated, and still a little upset to see Lan XiChen earlier with Jin GuangYao this morning. He was afraid that he would do or say something that he would regret the next day. So it was better for him to leave and talk to Lan XiChen tomorrow, when his head was clearer.  
\- Hmm...  
Jiang Cheng started by drawing Lan XiChen's attention to himself.  
\- This afternoon. I think I should go, too. Good night, leader Lan.  
He was ready to turn around, when Lan XiChen called his name.  
\- Yes?  
He asked  
\- I will accompany you  
\- Not!  
Jiang Cheng quickly denied it, and then scolded himself when he saw the hurt expression on Lan XiChen's face.  
\- I know it's past your curfew, I don't want to bother you.  
A soft smile spread across Lan XiChen's face, making Jiang Cheng's heart race.  
\- It's no bother, WanYin.  
He admitted softly  
\- In fact, it will be good to spend some time with you.  
Jiang Cheng felt his cheeks flush. He always hated how the other man could say these embarrassing things so naturally.  
\- It's all right  
Both started walking towards the pavilion where the guest rooms were, where guests from other sects stayed during the discussion conference.  
They walked in silence side by side, Jiang Cheng tried to calm the beat of his heart, which was out of control, since sometimes his and Lan XiChen's arms collided or their hands touched.  
\- I didn't know you and HuaiSang were so close.  
Lan XiChen said, breaking the silence  
\- We are not.  
He denied it, and saw Lan XiChen raise an eyebrow.  
\- I mean ... We studied together for a while, but he had always been closer to Wei WuXian.  
Jiang Cheng explained. In fact, when they studied together, they had never been close. They were close, but because of Wei WuXian, who had become friends with Nie HuaiSang, which made them count.  
\- But you went out today to drink together. Doesn't that show you are friends?  
\- Well ... I think so. But it was the first time that we were just the two of us. Usually Wei Wuxian would always be the one to drag them both.  
He gave a small smile  
\- I didn't expect it, but it was fun  
He admitted  
\- I always thought HuaiSang was annoying, but he ended up being a fun person. It reminds me a little Wei WuXian.  
So he made a little face  
\- But no one can be as annoying as Wei WuXian  
Lan XiChen smiled, but Jiang Cheng did not notice that the smile did not reach his eyes.  
\- I'm glad  
Again they fell silent, until they reached the room reserved for Jiang Cheng. Lan XiChen's room was in another pavilion. The rooms were in the same area, but divided to provide privacy for the guests.  
\- Well, we're here.  
Jiang Cheng announced, turning to Lan XiChen  
\- Thanks for bringing me here.  
He thanked, bowing  
\- Good evening. I go first.  
He had already turned and started to open the door, when he felt a firm chest press against his back. He opened his eyes wide, surprised.  
\- XiChen ... what?  
But before he could question the other man, he put his hand over his own, opening the door and pushing him inside, entering just behind him and closing the door. Jiang Cheng looked at him, confused.  
\- What are you doing?  
Lan XiChen finally turned to him, and Jiang Cheng swallowed when he saw that the face always marked with a gentle expression from ZeWu-Jun, now had a serious expression. In fact, he looked upset.  
\- We need to talk, WanYin.  
Jiang Cheng blew out a tired breath. Apparently the night would be longer than he expected.  
*****  
The silence had settled in the room. Both men were standing, just staring. Jiang Cheng was the first to speak out. Frowning, he questioned the other man.  
\- What are you doing, leader of Sect Lan?  
\- I said. We have to talk.  
Lan XiChen responded calmly  
\- I'm afraid that is not possible.  
Jiang Cheng countered, with a fake smile on his lips. Lan XiChen frowned almost imperceptibly at the naughty attitude that the youngest was having.  
\- Why not?  
He demanded  
\- It's late. It would not be appropriate. Besides, I'm sure that whatever you have to say, you can wait until tomorrow.  
Jiang Cheng gestured to the door, silently telling him to leave, but Lan XiChen did not move.  
\- Skirt.  
This time he went straight, no longer bothering to pretend cordiality.  
\- Not  
Lan XiChen denied it. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow. Lan XiChen remained unperturbed. Both stared at each other for a long time, in a silent battle, to see who would give in first. Until finally Jiang Cheng blew out an irritated breath and looked away.  
\- It's all right  
He exclaimed, turning and walking over to the bed. Then he sat down and faced Lan XiChen again.  
\- Tell me what is so important. But be quick. I'm tired.  
Lan XiChen approached his bed quietly, with all his usual elegance. It doesn't even look like it had invaded your room. Then he stopped a few steps away from Jiang Cheng, which made him sigh in relief. He was not very confident of what could happen if Lan XiChen and he were together in the same bed. He wasn't drunk, but he felt more uninhibited. Confident enough to attack Lan XiChen if he had the chance.  
\- What's going on, WanYin?  
Lan XiChen inquired. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Of this  
\- Of that ... what?  
\- The way you are acting.  
Lan XiChen explained  
\- I don't know what you're talking about  
He shrugged  
\- Are you acting so ...  
Lan XiChen paused, as if searching for the word, before finally continuing.  
\- Far  
He completed  
\- I barely saw you all day. Almost like you're avoiding me. Whenever I approached, you managed to escape. Then you disappeared and only came back at night, with a drunk HuaiSang ... and very close to you. You keep treating me like a cult leader. And when I said we needed to talk, you refused.  
He paused. Jiang Cheng bit his lip, torn between guilt and irritation. Lan XiChen blew out a breath.  
\- I need you to tell me what's wrong, WanYin. I need to know if I hurt you in any way.  
Jiang Cheng looked into Lan XiChen's gentle golden eyes. Shit. This was all Lan XiChen's fault. Why did he have to be so friendly and kind to everyone? If he hadn't been, these rumors wouldn't have started. So he wouldn't see Jin GuangYao as a threat and he wouldn't feel so insecure when he saw the two together.  
Now he felt guilty for being angry with Lan XiChen, as he had done nothing wrong. And here he was, trying to fix everything. Willing to apologize to Jiang Cheng when he was not to blame for anything. The only culprits were Jiang Cheng's insecurities and jealousies.  
With a sigh, Jiang Cheng finally spoke.  
\- You ... did nothing wrong.  
\- But ... then why are you acting this way?  
Jiang Cheng opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Fuck. He was ashamed. How to admit to Lan XiChen that he was acting like that because he was jealous? Lan XiChen would surely think he was an immature child.  
\- WanYin?  
Lan XiChen called, confused by his partner's silence. Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and blew out a breath. Then he opened them, determined to be able to express himself.  
\- You do not do anything wrong. I was just ... jealous.  
He murmured the last part so low that Lan XiChen barely heard it. But he listened, and was completely confused by his admission.  
\- Jealous? But ... jealous of whom? I dont understand.  
Ignoring his pride, which told him to deny everything and avoid going through this humiliation, he continued.  
\- I saw you .... with Jin GuangYao ... and I was jealous.  
He explained, slowly. Lan XiChen frowned.  
\- Did you see me with A-Yao? When?  
\- Early today. In the garden.  
Lan XiChen seemed to think for a while, before finally remembering what moment he was talking about.  
\- WanYin, we were just talking.  
He soon justified himself  
\- There's nothing between Meng Yao and me. And he is engaged to Da-ge.  
\- I know!  
Jiang Cheng exclaimed, making Lan XiChen silent.  
\- I know  
He repeated, but calmly this time.  
\- But even so, I saw them together. And you seemed so close. And ... they looked so good together. And then I remembered the rumors about you two being lovers and I just ... I was upset ... and jealous.  
He admitted. He looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment or irritation in Lan XiChen's eyes. He was certainly thinking how troublesome Jiang Cheng was. And how difficult it was to be in a relationship with someone as insecure and jealous as he is.  
But he was surprised when a pair of hands covered his hands over his lap. He lifted his head, facing Lan XiChen, who was now kneeling in front of him.  
\- WanYin ...  
Jiang Cheng swallowed, nervous about what Lan XiChen's next words would be.  
\- I'm so sorry  
Would he ask for time ... what? He looked at Lan XiChen, confused.  
\- What?  
He questioned  
\- Why are you apologizing?  
He hadn't done anything wrong. It was all Jiang Cheng's fault.  
\- I'm sorry that I made WanYin uncomfortable without you noticing.  
\- You do not have to...  
Lan XiChen gave his hands a small squeeze.  
\- I want to  
Jiang Cheng fell silent, listening to what Lan XiChen meant.  
\- There's nothing between A-Yao and me. There never was. We're just friends. He and Da-ge are in love and are getting married. And I...  
He held Jiang Cheng's chin, making him meet his eyes, then smiled.  
\- I am completely in love with you, WanYin.  
Jiang Cheng blushed. He pulled hands from Lan XiChen's and pulled his face away from his grip.  
\- You ... you shouldn't say that so suddenly!  
Lan XiChen's smile got bigger  
\- I just didn't want WanYin to get it wrong and be sad again.  
\- You ... like ... I don't ... you ...  
Not knowing what to say, Jiang Cheng just remained silent, finding it better than continuing to be ashamed. A pout appeared on his lips and he crossed his arms. But as soon as he heard Lan XiChen's soft laugh, any irritation he still had left his body. How to get mad at Lan XiChen? The man was a saint!  
\- WanYin?  
He called  
\- Mn?  
Jiang Cheng asked, still not looking at him.  
\- Won't you look at me?  
He asked  
\- Not  
Jiang Cheng replied moodily  
\- It's all right. So I'll be forced to say how much I love WanYin ...  
\- You...  
Jiang Cheng turned his face at the speed of light to Lan XiChen. But before he could say anything, his lips had been captured. He opened his eyes wide, surprised. But it only lasted a few seconds, before he closed them and returned the kiss. He felt Lan XiChen's hand gently hold his neck, pulling his face to a better angle for the kiss.  
The kiss deepened quickly. Lan XiChen asked for a ticket, and Jiang Cheng relented, letting the older man's tongue enter his mouth. Jiang Cheng moved his hands, placing them on Lan XiChen's shoulders, tightening the fabric of his robes when the other's tongue licked a sensitive place inside his mouth. Lan XiChen took the smaller man's waist with his other hand, giving small squeezes whenever Jiang Cheng let out small sighs of appreciation.  
When the air ran out, they both broke apart, panting. Lips wet with saliva and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. Jiang Cheng could feel his hot face, as well as the rest of his body. And Lan XiChen was not much different. Especially when seeing the state of the lover after the kiss.  
\- WanYin?  
He called  
\- Yes?  
Jiang Cheng asked, still bewildered after the kiss.  
\- I hope you're prepared for your punishment.  
Lan XiChen warned  
\- My ... punishment?  
Jiang Cheng finally seemed to wake up from the fog of the kiss. Punishment? What punishment?  
\- What are you talking about, XiChen?  
\- Your punishment for avoiding me and ...  
He paused, despite the soft smile on his lips, an evil glow danced in his eyes, making Jiang Cheng's body hair stand on end.  
\- For going out and spending so much time alone with Nie HuaiSang.  
\- What? But...  
Before he could protest, his back was already against the bed, and a heavy body was already on his, trapping him.  
\- Lan XiChen!  
He scolded. But instead of saying anything, the elder just took both hands of Jiang Cheng and put them on top of his head. Jiang Cheng tried to break free, but it was useless. After all, everyone knew about the monstrous strength of the Lan.  
\- You...  
But he was unable to complete his sentence. And he opened his eyes wide when he found out why.  
Lan XiChen had used the silence spell on him! How dare he.  
\- Quiet, WanYin.  
Lan XiChen said softly. A smile playing on your lips. Jiang Cheng grimaced, continuing to squirm. Refusing to give up.  
\- Now be a good boy and receive your punishment without complaining.  
**** ****  
Author P.O.V  
The bed creaked loudly, but no louder than the groans of pleasure that echoed through the rooms.  
\- XiChen ... Ah!  
Jiang Cheng groaned, pulling the restraints on his wrists again, uselessly. His wrists were tied to the headboard ... with Lan XiChen's forehead tape. So he knew that no matter how hard he pulled, he wouldn't be able to let go. But he couldn't help trying. He just wanted to let go of his hands, touch himself and get some relief.  
\- What is it, WanYin?  
Lan XiChen pulled his mouth away from Jiang Cheng's nipples to ask the question. But before Jiang Cheng responded, his mouth was already on the little red, swollen buds.  
\- Oh no!  
Her nipples were already too sensitive. Lan XiChen was already teasing him for what felt like hours. Paying full attention to them, but ignoring all other parts of Jiang Cheng's body that screamed for attention.  
\- Please...  
He asked. Something in his voice caught Lan XiChen's attention, because the older man raised his head, pulling his mouth away from Jiang Cheng's nipples. He looked at Jiang Cheng, fascinated to see how excited the younger one looked. Eyes shining. Swollen lips. Flushed cheeks.  
\- You don't like that, WanYin?  
He asked provocatively. Jiang Cheng shook his head, waving.  
\- It's ... too much.  
He murmured the breathless reply. Lan XiChen smiled. One of his hands went down Jiang Cheng's chest, passing through his ribs, belly, navel and finally reaching his hard member, tied with the purple forehead tape, preventing him from coming.  
Lan XiChen gently stroked his wet head, which made Jiang Cheng cry out and arch his back out of bed, pulling his bound wrists again. He desperately needed to come.  
\- You are so hard just with me playing with your nipples.  
Lan XiChen commented admiringly. He loved how sensitive Jiang Cheng's body was. Just a touch, a little stimulation and it would wake your body. But of course, only Lan XiChen's touch was able to have such an effect on Jiang Cheng.  
He was the only one Jiang Cheng had ever allowed to touch him like that. Knowing this always aroused Lan XiChen's feelings of possession.  
WanYin was yours.  
\- Please...  
Jiang Cheng asked again. He was so over stimulated that tears of frustration were welling up in his eyes.  
\- I need...  
\- I know what you need  
Lan XiChen interrupted him, dropping the indicated finger throughout Jiang Cheng's greeting, and playing with the band tied to it.  
\- I'll let you come if ...  
Lan XiChen took a break  
\- You promise me not to go out alone with Nie HuaiSang, or any other man. Especially for drinking. And don't let them touch you so casually.  
Despite the fog of lust, Jiang Cheng still frowned at hearing Lan XiChen's demands.  
\- I don't understand why you ...  
He broke off when he felt Lan XiChen's nail scratch an extremely sensitive part of his member. But he swallowed the moan and continued to speak. Even though he didn't know how his brain was still capable of forming sentences.  
\- Nie HuaiSang ...  
He let out a cry when Lan XiChen squeezed his member tightly, the mixture of pain and pleasure was intense. He was sure that if it weren't for the ribbon Lan XiChen had tied him up with, he would have come. Jiang Cheng gasped several times, trying to focus on the matter, not the hands holding it.  
\- He's just a ... friend.  
He clarified  
\- Same? Doesn't he feel anything for you?  
Lan XiChen questioned. Jiang Cheng swallowed, before nodding in agreement.  
\- Not only friends.  
Lan XiChen stared at him for a long moment, before finally smiling.  
\- All right, WanYin. I believe you.  
Jiang Cheng would have sighed with relief, but he was still too overwhelmed to be relieved. He still needed to come. Lan XiChen continued to play it lightly, and it was driving him crazy.  
\- XiChen ...  
He called, his voice low and unsure.  
\- Yes, WanYin?  
Lan XiChen asked sweetly  
\- Please ... let me come.  
He begged  
\- I will ... after WanYin promises to fulfill what I asked for.  
\- But ... you said ...  
He murmured confused. Hadn't Lan XiChen already said that he believed there was nothing between Nie HuaiSang and him?  
\- I said I believe you. But that doesn't mean I like to see you around other men. Now...  
He paused, and his gaze drifted down Jiang Cheng's body, stopping on his cock, where his hand was. He gave the tape a little tug, loosening a little, but not enough to allow Jiang Cheng to come. Lan XiChen licked his lips watching Jiang Cheng squirm and pant under him.  
\- Promise me and I'll let you come.  
Lan XiChen ordered. If Jiang Cheng was in his right mind, he would send Lan XiChen to fuck himself and say that he doesn't rule him. But at that moment, he was in great need. Her body screamed for relief. His dick hurt. He just wanted to come and get it over with. He would punch Lan XiChen later.  
\- I promise.  
He finally said. The smile grew wider on Lan XiChen's face.  
\- Very well, WanYin.  
Lan XiChen congratulated him. He lowered his face and gently touched Jiang Cheng's lips, then murmured against them.  
\- You can already come.  
He released the tape, leaving Jiang Cheng's cock free. Before Jiang Cheng reasoned, Lan XiChen da was moving his hands up and down in greeting, caressing him. It exploded with just a few movements of Lan XiChen's wrist. He pulled the restraints on his wrists, arched his back and screamed. Lan XiChen distributed kisses all over Jiang Cheng's neck, while his hands continued to work on his member, causing more semen to leak from his penis.  
Jiang Cheng was still shaking from the effects of his orgasm, when his body was abruptly moved. Lan XiChen turned him over, putting him face down. He supported the weight of his still shaking body on his arms and knees. His arms raised over his head, still held by the ribbon. He looked over his shoulder, facing Lan XiChen.  
\- What are you doing?  
He asked, his voice husky and tired from the previous orgasm. But instead of answering, Lan XiChen just smiled making Jiang Cheng's whole body shiver. He opened his eyes wide when he realized what Lan XiChen was about to do. But before he could say anything, Lan XiChen had already separated both bands and bowed. He was ... licking Jiang Cheng's entrance.  
Jiang Cheng buried his face in the mattress, trying to stifle the moans coming out of his mouth. He was ashamed. Being so exposed and at the mercy of Lan XiChen ... and enjoying it. His hips had started to push against Lan XiChen's tongue thrusts, without his noticing.  
\- No longer.  
The words came out of Jiang Cheng's lips without him noticing. he wanted Lan XiChen to stop ... but he didn't want to either. He was so confused. So overwhelmed with sensations.  
\- Not...  
Lan XiChen pulled his mouth away from Jiang Cheng's pink entrance, his mouth wet with saliva. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Jiang Cheng. He looked down at Jiang Cheng's hole. It was glowing with Lan XiChen's saliva and contracting, as if silently asking to be filled. And Lan XiChen would soon fulfill his wish.  
He looked up, looking at Jiang Cheng's hunched back, and listening to his pleas. He leaned over the body less, his hands circling his narrow hips.  
\- Not? Why are you saying ‘no’ when your body is responding so well?  
He asked against Jiang Cheng's ear.  
\- You like that right?  
\- No I do not like.  
Jiang Cheng denied, making Lan XiChen smile. Despite all these years together, he was still ashamed when they made love. Your WanYin. So stubborn ... but so adorable.  
\- Not?  
He questioned, in his voice, a false tone of confusion.  
\- So what do you say to that?  
He dropped one of his hands to Jiang Cheng's cock, which was hard again. And he felt how the liquid leaked when his hands wrapped around it. Jiang Cheng arched his body, rubbing his back against Lan XiChen's chest.  
\- XiChen!  
He groaned  
\- Is here? What do you say from here?  
He lowered the hand that was on Jiang Cheng's stick, using his fingers wet with Lan XiChen's own fluids, to press his hole, facilitating the entry of one of his fingers. A finger went through the small hole, into Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng screamed and pulled the restraints on his wrists. A mixture of pain and pleasure with the pressure of Lan XiChen's fingers entering him.  
\- Doesn't that part of you seem to like my fingers?  
He asked when he added another finger, feeling how Jiang Cheng's hole sucked his fingers into it. This time the burning was more intense, with Lan XiChen's two fingers extending it. That was when one of Lan XiChen's fingers hit something inside Jiang Cheng, which caused his cock to tighten and pre-semen to leak. Lan XiChen smiled. After so many years, he knew exactly where to play. What were Jiang Cheng's weaknesses.  
\- Ah! Lan XiChen!  
\- Say it, WanYin.  
Lan XiChen ordered  
\- Say you like it when I touch you.  
\- Yes  
Jiang Cheng gasped low  
\- Again  
\- Yes  
Jiang Cheng said, but loudly this time.  
\- I like  
Lan XiChen smiled  
\- Good boy  
And to reward him, another finger invaded him. Jiang Cheng tightened the sheets.  
\- Ah ... XiChen.  
When Lan XiChen saw that Jiang Cheng already looked ready, he pulled his fingers out of it, but not without first pressing that little bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. More pre-semen leaked from Jiang Cheng's cock. He gasped in frustration when XiChen's fingers left him, making him feel empty.  
\- XiChen ... please  
\- Please ... what, WanYin?  
\- I need...  
\- Yes?  
\- I need that...  
\- Tell me, WanYin. And I will help you.  
Lan XiChen assured. Swallowing pride, Jiang Cheng said.  
\- I need you ... inside me.  
He looked at Lan XiChen over his shoulder, pushing his hips back so that they found the large volume inside the robes of Lan XiChen. Lan XiChen grunted, holding Jiang Cheng's hip, keeping him still.  
\- As WanYin was honest ... I'll give him what he wants.  
Then Lan XiChen quickly removed the clothes. Jiang Cheng cannot help admiring the other man's body. He was beautiful. With his pale skin, lean muscles and ... Jiang Cheng's gaze descended until he found Lan XiChen's big cock. Jiang Cheng caught his breath. He would never really understand how it fit inside him.  
\- Are you ready, WanYin?  
Lan XiChen asked, catching Jiang Cheng's attention. He changed his gaze until he found Lan XiChen's golden eyes. A mixture of love and lust shining in your eyes. Jiang Cheng just nodded.  
One moment it was empty and the next he felt so full he could barely breathe. He buried his face in the mattress, squeezing the sheets so tightly that his fingers went white. It was always difficult at first. The pain was great. But he knew he would soon give way to pleasure.  
Your lover was careful. Slowly penetrating him, letting him get used to the intrusion. A few minutes passed and then Lan XiChen was all inside him. His hips pressing against Jiang Cheng's. Her hands held him tight, holding him in place.  
\- How are you, WanYin?  
He asked. Jiang Cheng stammered for a second, still feeling too full, before finally agreeing.  
\- Yes I'm fine. Move on.  
The last part was said as an order. Lan XiChen just smiled before doing as the other had said.  
He left Jiang Cheng's body completely, before returning with everything. The impulse was so strong that it caused Jiang Cheng's body to be pushed forward. But the other barely noticed. Not when the pleasure was so intense. Lan XiChen continued the movements. Penetrating him quickly and deeply.  
\- XiChen!  
Jiang Cheng groaned  
\- WanYin  
Lan XiChen leaned over Jiang Cheng's body, holding his neck and lifting Jiang Cheng's face so that his lips met.  
\- So tight ...  
Lan XiChen commented against Jiang Cheng's lips.  
\- You're squeezing me so hard, WanYin.  
He praised. Never feeling so much pleasure as when I was inside Jiang Cheng.  
\- XiChen ... so ... good  
Jiang Cheng muttered under his breath, lost in sensation. Lan XiChen further increased his movements with the encouragement of his partner. He targeted the blows at that very sensitive spot within Jiang Cheng.  
\- Ah!  
The sounds in the meat room meeting were loud. Just like the screams of Jiang Cheng and the grunts of Lan XiChen. But they were both too far away to care. Lost in the sensation of their bodies.  
Jiang Cheng started pushing his hips against Lan XiChen's advances, wanting him to go deeper. He was so close. Just a little more and he would come. If only his hands were free, he could touch himself. But as if reading his thoughts, he felt Lan XiChen's big hands circling his shaft.  
\- Ah ... Lan XiChen ... what?  
\- WanYin is close.  
He explained. He knew that Jiang Cheng was close, as his hole was tightening it even more. He started stroking Jiang Cheng's cock, wanting him to come. He took advantage that Jiang Cheng was throwing his neck back, to leave marks on his neck and shoulders.  
Jiang Cheng's insides contracted even more when he felt Lan XiChen's mouth on his neck and shoulders. He knew he would have marks tomorrow. But he didn't care at the moment.  
\- XiChen ... I will ...  
He warned, when he felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach.  
\- I know, WanYin.  
XiChen guaranteed, increasing the pace of his movements.  
\- Just enjoy  
He whispered against her ear. And as if Lan XiChen's permission was all he needed, Jiang Cheng felt something explode inside him. He shouted loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Jets of semen leaving his cock and dirtying his own stomach. His body succumbed, falling to the bed. But he could still feel Lan XiChen moving inside him.  
Lan XiChen grunted when Jiang Cheng's walls squeezed him impossibly tighter when he came. He kept moving, desperate to climax. Then he felt the familiar warmth in his spine, spreading. He knew he was close. He further accelerated his movements, squeezing Jiang Cheng's hips. So when he felt the first stream of enjoyment, he pushed himself as deep as he could into Jiang Cheng.  
\- WanYin ...  
He groaned. Jiang Cheng felt his insides get hot, and he knew that Lan XiChen had also reached his limit. And when he felt the man's sperm inside him, some more semen leaked from his own cock.  
The two fell on the bed, exhausted. Jiang Cheng had his eyes closed when he felt his arms being released and Lan XiChen pulling him close to his body.  
\- Are you okay, WanYin?  
The eldest asked gently. After abusing his body in this way, did he still have the courage to ask if he was okay? Who knew Lan XiChen would have so little face? But well ... it wasn't like he hated it.  
\- Mn  
He murmured, too tired to speak.  
\- Good...  
The other muttered, snuggling Jiang Cheng on his chest and giving him a tender kiss on the forehead.  
\- Sleep, WanYin. You must be tired.  
\- And whose fault is it?  
Jiang Cheng mumbled crossly, making Lan XiChen laugh.  
\- Yes, it's my fault. I'll redeem myself later. But now rest.  
He was too tired to argue, so he just agreed. He closed his eyes, laying his head on Lan XiChen's chest. He felt so comfortable in this man's arms. As if nothing could hurt you here. As if he were the center of his world.  
\- Good night, WanYin.  
There is a pause before Jiang Cheng responds.  
\- Good night, XiChen.  
He was almost asleep when he felt another kiss on the forehead and could have sworn he heard Lan XiChen murmuring an "I love you, A-Cheng."  
Lan XiChen turned to blow out the candles, thinking Jiang Cheng was already asleep, when he heard a small whisper from the man lying on his chest.  
\- I love you too, Lan Huan  
He opened his eyes wide, looking at Jiang Cheng's now sleeping face. He then smiled, stroking the beautiful face.  
\- You are really adorable  
He murmured to himself, happy that Jiang Cheng was not awake to hear, or he would be irritated. Lan XiChen then blew out the candle with a flick of his hand, lying down again and snuggling against Jiang Cheng's body.  
And both slept peacefully that night, after all, they were in the arms of those they loved. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kisses and see you next time.


End file.
